


Formula

by Thunderfire69



Series: Deadpool-Verse [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, M/M, Miles takes risks, Sequel, Wade is dumb but Miles loves him, bullshitted marvel science, by that I mean I completely made up this science, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Miles goes on a dangerous mission by himself to acquire a certain ingredient for the formula that keeps Wade from dying in this universe.





	Formula

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous Spider-Verse fic! It isn’t nescessary to read that first, but it does make more sense if you do.

Miles really had spent a lot of time down in his school’s labs, and people were starting to notice.

 

He wasn’t surprised, since he spent all of his free time down there, studying the liquid in the canisters that Wade used to stop himself from glitching out of existence.

 

The thick green liquid that filled each canister wasn’t like anything Miles had ever seen; he was no expert on chemical substances, but this was particularly odd.

 

Finally, it seemed, he had the answer.

 

It just wasn’t one he liked.

 

That evening, he left the lab and headed out into the city, losing himself in the feeling of the free fall before he would shoot out a web, prolonging the time before he’d have to tell Wade.

 

Eventually, he couldn’t put it off any longer, and he landed at his and Wade’s usual meeting point; he knew Wade had installed sensors that would alert him anytime Miles showed up here, and sure enough Wade was soon running over to where Miles was.

 

“Miles!” Wade instantly removed his mask as he spoke, revealing an extremely wide smile as he drew closer.

 

Miles removed his own mask without hesitation, finding himself smiling in return.

 

“Hey Wade.” 

 

Wade then drew Miles closer for a short but sweet kiss, and when he broke away he was smiling again, something he always seemed to be doing around Miles.

 

“I found out the secret to the formula,” Miles said before he could let himself put it off again.

 

“You did?” Wade’s smile seemed to stretch impossibly wider. “You’re the  _ best _ .”

 

“You’re not going to like it,” Miles warned.

 

“Tell me tell me tell me!” Wade demanded like a small child.

 

Miles sighed. “There’s some standard chemicals in there, similar to the ones powering the Collider and the Dimension Hopper, but there’s also a small amount of blood… the Green Goblin’s blood.”

 

“Well how in the name of fuck are we supposed to get that? He’s been imprisoned! And he’s evil!” Wade’s arms flapped about in some sort of odd panic, which Miles would have found cute if he wasn’t currently worrying about getting the Green Goblin’s blood for the formula.

 

“I suppose I can talk to my dad-”

 

“Yes, because he was such a  _ great  _ help last time,” Wade interjected. 

 

“ _ Wade. _ ” Miles gave his boyfriend a stern glare. “He  _ might  _ be able to do  _ something  _ so let me at least  _ try _ .”

 

“While you’re doing that, I’m going to contact Other Wade. He’ll be able to help us bust the Green Goblin out of prison later.”

 

“Wade, no. If Other Wade comes back here, that means more formula will have to be used, meaning more supplies we burn through while trying to sort out this problem. And we are  _ not  _ busting Green Goblin out. He’s a villain!”

 

“You’re no  _ fun _ ,” Wade pouted.

 

“I’m trying to help you, you dick.”

 

“I know,” Wade replied, raising his hands in surrender. “I’ll think of something else. Something that  _ doesn’t  _ involve alternate dimensions, okay?”

 

“And doesn’t involve setting the Green Goblin loose,” Miles said.

 

“I make no promises.”

 

“ _ Wade. _ ”

 

With another grin, Wade leaned over to kiss Miles before pulling his mask back down and sprinting back off into the city, throwing a loud, “NO PROMISES!” back at Miles as he did so.

 

Miles shook his head slightly, then pulled on his own mask and shot out a web to sling away across the city.

  
  


It was a week later that Miles worked out his solution.

 

His dad had been adamant about not helping him with this- “You’re talking about a hardened criminal, Miles! A murderer!”- but Miles was pretty sure he had a solution.

 

He didn’t tell Wade about his plan, though; Wade would take it too far, and probably end up setting the Green Goblin loose.

 

No, it was better that Miles did this alone.

 

And so it was that he spent time travelling the city, mapping out his route, then discarding certain paths as he began to discover the sensors Wade had hidden throughout the city; Wade was fairly protective of Miles, given that in his home dimension Miles had been killed, but Wade was also alert for any other heroes from other dimensions that may somehow reach theirs.

 

About two weeks after coming up with his plan, Miles had mapped out a route that avoided these sensors.

 

It would take him an hour to cross the city instead of a simple ten minutes, but Miles was determined not to alert Wade to what he was doing.

 

And so he found himself slipping out of his dorm room at school, careful not to wake anyone, with a backpack across his shoulders, loaded with vials to hold the Green Goblin’s blood, and his hoodie zipped up over his suit to fight back the cold night air.

 

He began to quietly sling through the city, pausing at every turn to double check his route and make sure he was going where he’d marked, to make sure he didn’t turn down one of so many streets that held a sensor.

 

Miles had almost made it when he made a wrong turn, tripping a sensor.

 

_ Oh shit,  _ he thought, almost instantly realising his mistake.

 

He quickly dropped onto the street level, and ducked into an alleyway, slipping back into the shadows.

 

For once he was thankful for the minimal amount of red on his suit, and for how easy that amount of red was to hide.

 

A soft thud told Miles that Wade had shown up, and Miles was insanely thankful that the sensors merely detected movement, and didn’t have cameras.

 

“Miles? That you?” Wade’s voice was quiet, but it carried across the still, almost silent city night.

 

Miles slowly backed deeper into the shadows, carefully placing his feet so that he didn’t make a sound.

 

After a moment, Miles heard telltale footfalls as Wade left, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

Then a sound came from behind Miles, and he quickly turned, just in time to see none other than Tony Stark, in his full Iron Man suit, land.

 

“Heard you could use some help, kid,” came Tony’s voice from inside the suit.

 

“Well, you heard wrong,” Miles replied instantly, hoisting his backpack higher up on his shoulders.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s the backpack for? A sleepover?”

 

“Just… shove off, okay?” Miles shot out a web, pulling himself up to the top of the nearby building; it was seconds later that a clunk told him Tony had followed him.

 

“Not gonna happen, kid.”

 

Miles let out a loud, unhappy sigh. “Look, you’re not going to like what I’m about to do, so just go away before you get into trouble too.”

 

“What did I just say, kid?”

 

“Can you stop calling me kid?” Miles’ voice came out slightly harsher than he meant it to, but all he could seem to process was the fact that Peter had called him kid, too, and he’d barely been able to save him.

 

This time, he didn’t want to have to save someone if he didn’t need to.

 

Tony simply raised his hands in surrender at his request. “Alright, alright.”

 

Miles shot out another web, swinging himself across to another building; again, it was seconds later that a clunk alerted him that Tony was still following him.

 

“I’m coming with you,” Tony said before Miles could speak.

 

“Fine. But you won’t like it.” Miles walked to the edge of the building, then crouched, surveying the street below.

 

The prison sat at one end, on a massive block of land; it was large building, part of it even larger than the rest, specifically built to house the Green Goblin.

 

It was that part of the prison that Miles focused on now, casting his gaze over it and mentally checking his earlier plans; he’d been correct in where the windows were located, and his entry point was exactly where it needed to be.

 

“The prison?” Tony suddenly spoke from beside him. “You busting out some buddies? Because those are hardened criminals in there.” Then Tony seemed to noticed exactly where Miles’ gaze was. “The Green Goblin. What could you  _ possibly  _ want from him? He killed-”

 

“I know who he killed, alright!” Miles yelled, suddenly springing to his feet. “I was  _ there _ ! So back off!”

 

“Jesus, kid, I was just trying to say-”

 

“Trying to say  _ what _ ?” Miles challenged. “I told you you wouldn’t like what I was doing! Now’s your chance to back out; if anything goes wrong, it’s on  _ me _ .”

 

Tony fell silent, and Miles realised how aggressive he’d sounded.

 

“Look, I almost lost someone the last two times I tried to help them. I’m not ready to lose someone for real. So just let me do this  _ by myself _ .”

 

Without waiting to hear Tony’s reply, Miles shot out a web across the street and swung across; once there, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, until he landed atop the prison roof.

 

Miles then made his way to the part of the prison that was larger than the rest, the part that held the Green Goblin.

 

Then there was a clunk beside him.

 

“You’re not doing this alone, kid, so you’d better fill me in on what’s happening.”

 

“I need some- well, a lot- of the Green Goblin’s blood.”

 

“What for? Some science experiment?” Tony sounded suspicious, and Miles knew he had every right to be.

 

“Someone I know is from another universe. There’s a formula, developed by the King Pin, that can keep people from other universes from glitching out, can stop their cells breaking down and attacking each other. The Green Goblin’s blood is a key ingredient.”

 

“Wait, did you say  _ developed by the King Pin _ ? Are you sure this is safe, and that you’re not just slowly poisoning your friend?” Tony’s mask flicked up to reveal the concerned look on his face.

 

“I know what I’m doing,” Miles said firmly. “I’ve got to get that blood.”

 

Miles then shot out another web, and swung himself down through one of the windows and straight into the Green Goblin’s cell.

 

He was greeted by a madly grinning, oversized, green villain, whose red eyes seemed to burn into Miles.

 

“So the small spiderling has finally come to visit,” came his loud, almost booming voice from way above Miles, suddenly making him feel really, really small.

 

For a moment, Miles was frozen; here he was, in front of the very being who had killed Peter Parker, right before Miles’ eyes.

 

Then there was a clunk from beside Miles, and a low chuckle came from the Green Goblin.

 

“I see you’ve brought a friend; none other than the great  _ Iron Man _ !” The Green Goblin’s tone was mocking.

 

A red and gold blur flashed by Miles; then it slammed into a spot just under the Green Goblin’s jaw, and the villain slumped, knocked out cold.

 

Tony returned to Miles’ side and his helmet flicked up once again, this time revealing a lopsided grin.

 

“I was getting sick of his chatter.”

 

Miles rolled his eyes under his mask. “We’d better get that blood.”

 

“You got syringes or something?”

 

“No, I just came here an expected to find vials of blood. Of course I have syringes!” Miles was finding the more time he spent around Tony, the more drained he felt. Tony wasn’t an easy man to be around, Miles would give him that.

 

Miles shrugged off his backpack and pulled out some syringes, along with all the vials he’d brought.

 

With Tony’s help, the vials were quickly filled, and placed carefully back into Miles’ backpack.

 

Then, with a final glance at the Green Goblin, Miles shot a web just above the window he’d entered through and swung himself up and out; moments later, he was followed by Tony, and the two landed on the roof.

 

“Thanks for the help, man,” Miles said, then offered his hand.

 

Tony took it. “Just don’t attempt something this dangerous on your own again, kid. He was looking at you like you were his next meal. If I hadn’t have knocked him out, you’d probably be a pretty black and red stain on the floor right now.”

 

“Like I said, thanks.”

 

Releasing his grip, Tony flicked his helmet back down over his face and took off into the sky.

 

Miles watched him for a moment before sprinting back across the rooftops and away.

  
  


“You got it without me?” Wade sounded somewhat hurt, and Miles turned from where he’d been carefully making more formula.

 

“Only because you would have either killed him or set him loose. Now we’ve got enough blood to last a while, hopefully a lifetime.”

 

“But you went by yourself?” Now concern was creeping into Wade’s tone.

 

“That was the plan, but Iron Man showed up. He was a big help.” Noticing the worry on Wade’s face, Miles gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I was gonna be careful.”

 

“Just… don’t do stupid shit without me again, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Miles promised, then turned back around to continue making the formula. “I did it for you, though.”

 

Miles swore Wade’s voice was slightly softened when he replied with, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops more of me hurting Miles


End file.
